Como Nascem os Boatos
by Lamari
Summary: [OneShot] Um vinho, uma ida à cidade e formol: juntos, Aldebaran e Mu descobrem como nascem os boatos. [YAOI LEMON Aldebaran X Mu]


_**A/N: Saint Seiya e todos os personagens relacionados à série não me pertencem. **_

_**Resumo: Um vinho, uma ida à cidade e formol: juntos, Aldebaran e Mu descobrem como nascem os boatos. **__**[YAOI LEMON ALDEBARAN X MU**_

_**Fic confeccionada para o II Challenge da Comunidade "Aldebaran & Mu Yaoi".**_

_**Parabéns, Shion A., pelo primeiro lugar!**_

_**E obrigada, Deneb, pelo profissionalismo na condução do challenge. E pela betagem também, claaaaaro! **_

-X-X-X-

_**  
Como nascem os boatos**__  
_

_**Parte I – Vinho**_

Caía a noite em Atenas, e uma brisa suave soprava do mar, cujas ondas, muito abaixo da alta colina, rebentavam nas rochas e faziam o ar estremecer ao redor. O som causado pelas vagas chegava segundos depois e bem menos intenso aos ouvidos do homem que, sentado na _chaise longue_ de sua varanda, sorria e sorvia o cheiro de sal, para logo em seguida voltar os olhos novamente para o livro grosso de capa dura que lia com muito interesse.

De quando em quando o homem esticava a mão direita até a mesinha ao lado e alcançava o copo tulipa de cristal, do qual sorvia com inegável satisfação e prazer o líquido espumante: _Prosecco di Valdobbiadene_, legítimo Nino Franco da região do Vêneto, na Itália, que ele escolhera com muito zelo numa de suas idas à cidade para as compras das quais tanto gostava.

Um vento mais forte adentrou pela porta-balcão aberta, levantando as folhas do livro e desarrumando os cabelos longos, lisos e escuros do belo moreno e arrancando-lhe uma risada divertida. "Mu...", pensou e bebericou mais um gole da bebida doce. Marcou a página do livro e com zelo depositou-o na mesinha ao lado do balde de inox que conservava a garrafa de vinho nas conduções ideais de temperatura que a bebida requeria. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando ajeitá-los como pôde, e fechou o cordão do roupão de seda preto que usava. Calçou os chinelos de camurça, esticou os pés na _chaise longue_ e passou as duas mãos por detrás da cabeça, apoiando-se nelas. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e esperou.

Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto quando ouviu passos leves ecoando por sua casa grande de pé direito alto, decorada com o que havia de melhor no estilo neoclássico. Sorriu ainda mais abertamente quando sentiu um peso sentando sobre si e lábios doces pousando sobre os seus. – Boa noite, Touro. – murmurou uma voz próxima a seu ouvido.

O homem que tomava vinho, ainda sem abrir os olhos, passou um dos braços por trás das costas do recém chegado, aninhando-o em seu tórax grande, firme e bem trabalhado. Ao mesmo tempo, a outra mão alisava os cabelos muito compridos e muito lisos daquele que agora ressonava junto a si. – Boa noite, Áries. – murmurou o dono da casa, somente então abrindo os olhos e beijando-o ternamente a testa. – Por que você ainda insiste em avisar que vem para cá, Mu? – perguntou.

O homem menor sorriu e afastou-se um pouco do dono da casa a fim de encará-lo nos olhos, profundos olhos negros e brilhantes como as noites primaveris de Atenas. – Eu aviso porque sou educado, oras! – replicou fingindo aborrecimento, logo em seguida beijando os lábios do outro demoradamente. Ao afastar-se apertou um lábio contra o outro e passou a língua entre eles, umedecendo e provando a si mesmo, numa cena que fez o outro vislumbrar loucuras. – Você está com gosto bom, hoje. Gosto doce e levemente floral.

– É o prosecco, Mu. Quer um gole, oh menino educado? Quantas vezes preciso dizer que não há necessidade de me avisar, que pode entrar em casa quando bem entender? – perguntou o simpático moreno.

– Você sabe que temos de tomar precauções, Aldebaran. A época em que vivemos requer precauções. Você é um cavaleiro de ouro, e como tal pode ser requisitado para alguma missão, ou seja, pode ser _chamado_ a qualquer hora. Quem me garante que não pode haver um mensageiro aqui? Isso sem contar a inconveniência de nossas casas ficarem na passagem e serem as mais baixas... qualquer um que quiser ir até a cidade tem de passar por aqui! – explicou o visitante em tom quase professoral. – Quanto a experimentar o gosto da bebida, meu querido... eu particularmente prefiro beber direto da fonte! – sorriu e lambeu os lábios do outro, vagarosamente, somente então abrindo espaço com a língua. O primeiro contato úmido fez o dono da casa arrepiar-se por completo, e instintivamente seus dedos ávidos passearam pela linha da coluna do outro homem, arrancando-lhe um suspiro que saiu morno em sua própria boca. – É gostoso... – murmurou Mu, descendo os lábios pelo pescoço do outro, desnudando a seda negra para revelar a pele de bronze.

– O vinho ou eu? – debochou Aldebaran de Touro, o dono daquela casa, o moreno enorme de músculos esculturais e cabelos e olhos negros e brilhantes como o ônix, pedra semipreciosa do Brasil, sua terra natal.

Mu sorriu. – Os dois! – piscou atrevidamente. Levantou-se, deixando os cabelos incrivelmente lisos e macios caírem pelas costas marmóreas e desnudas. Mu não vestia nada além de um calção apertado de lycra vermelho e proteção para os pulsos em tecido branco. Caminhou até a mesa e passou dois dedos longos pelo livro de capa dura. – Dostoievski? Você está lendo Dostoievski?

Aldebaran seguiu os movimentos do outro e levantou-se também. – Sim, estou. Foi presente do Camus. – respondeu abraçando-o por trás e mordendo de leve o ombro desnudo. Desceu as mãos fortes pelo corpo mais frágil e apertou as nádegas do outro com força. – E esse atentado ao pudor que alguns chamariam de short, foi o quê, um presente do Milo?

Mu gargalhou. – Na verdade não, acredite se quiser, mas foi um presente do Aiolia.

– Devo ficar com ciúmes? – indagou o moreno, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– De forma alguma! – replicou Mu. – Ele me presenteou com essa indecência depois de eu ter-lhe ajudado com uma coisa...

– Ah, mas você vai me dizer com o quê... – tornou o taurino, virando o outro de frente para si e fazendo cara de bravo. – E principalmente vai me dizer porque resolveu usar esse presente absurdo... – completou sorrindo e apalpando a coxa por baixo do tecido indecentemente justo.

Mu levantou as mãos. – Certo, eu me rendo! – disse rindo. – Eu o ajudei a chegar ao alojamento das amazonas, só isso.

– Esse chamego dele com a Marin ainda vai dar o que falar... e eu até imagino como você fez isso! Seu lemuriano atrevido, ah se o Grande Mestre Shion fica sabendo que você anda teleportando cavaleiro até o alojamento das amazonas...

– Ou então que eu fico fazendo ventania pra avisar pro meu amante gostosão que estou subindo até a casa dele... – piscou o lemuriano, envolvendo o pescoço de Aldebaran com os braços ágeis. Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do moreno. – E não me fale no Shion que fico triste, você bem sabe de minha desconfiança e não quero pensar em coisas ruins agora...

O taurino gargalhou. – E no que o garoto educado e de léxico irreprochável gostosão quer falar?

Foi a vez de Mu gargalhar. – Nas propriedades do prosecco... acho que é um bom assunto. – respondeu, livrando-se do outro e tomando o balde e a taça nas mãos. – E respondendo à sua pergunta sobre o porquê de eu usar o presente do Aiolia... bem... digamos que é pra provocar meu amante fino e educado que lê Dostoievski, se veste de seda e toma prosecco italiano no cair da noite somente para comemorar a chegada da primavera... afinal, em noites de inverno é o Bordeaux tinto safra 1999... e no outono, um bom vinho do Porto.

– Isso sem contar o bom gosto para decoração, o corpo perfeito e o rosto de amante latino! – completou Aldebaran sorrindo e seguindo o ariano, que se esgueirava pelos corredores de sua casa como se fosse a dele.

– Bom gosto e corpo perfeito eu concordo, agora esse rosto de amante latino está mais é pra rosto de galã canastrão de novela mexicana, hein? – sorriu Mu e abriu a porta do quarto amplo. Uma cama grande e baixa em estilo oriental, coberta por uma colcha branca com detalhes em preto e vermelho, parecia sorrir-lhes convidativamente. Havia uma pequena continuação da cama em madeira, em que repousavam alguns jarros e outros objetos decorativos, todos pretos e vermelhos e em estilo oriental. Mu pousou o balde com a bebida e a taça naquela espécie de mesa de madeira clara e caminhou até a janela, fechando a cortina de linho negro.

Enquanto o ariano encarregava-se da janela, Aldebaran livrou-se do roupão e acendeu os dois abajures que ficavam próximos à cama. Arrancou a colcha, jogando-a longe, e deitou-se de barriga para cima. Mu virou-se para trás e vislumbrou o corpo de deus de ébano de seu amante, completamente nu e iluminado apenas pela pálida iluminação ambiente. Sorriu, passando a língua pelos lábios. – Como eu dizia, eu quero falar sobre a propriedade do prosecco... – disse enquanto pegava a garrafa no balde. – Este aqui, por exemplo... – apertou os olhos para ler o rótulo. – ... cujo nome eu não consigo desvendar, é gelado e... – aproximou o gargalho do nariz. – ... cheira flores. O que fazer com algo gelado e que cheira flores?

Aldebaran sorriu e deu de ombros. – Me diga você.

O lemuriano engatinhou por cima do corpo do outro, beijou-lhe e despejou um pouco do líquido da garrafa no tórax do amante, que arrepiou pelo frio da bebida e suspirou com o quente da língua ávida que lhe circundava um mamilo e lambia o vinho com luxúria. – Agora quero provar de outro jeito... – murmurou Mu, fazendo Aldebaran tomar uma porção enorme da bebida e logo em seguida beijando-o mais uma vez.

Aldebaran sentiu a cabeça rodar pelo efeito do vinho tomado tão rapidamente somado ao efeito da mão que lhe alisava a barriga. Subiu os dedos pela nuca do amante, entremeando os dedos nos cabelos lisos, forçando-o a lhe olhar nos olhos. – Você está um tanto quanto safadinho hoje... o que tem em mente?

– Ah, você nem imagina, meu querido... – respondeu Mu, fazendo com que o amante tomasse mais do líquido borbulhante e doce. "Você nem imagina mesmo...", pensou sorrindo internamente.

-X-X-X-

_**Parte II – Vila**_

Ele sentiu que amanhecia, embora os primeiros raios de sol da manhã não fossem capazes de vencer a resistência do pesado tecido da cortina negra do quarto de seu amante. Olhou de relance para o homem que dormia a seu lado, para o peito que subia e descia em ritmo cadenciado, para o rosto de guerreiro índio, para os lábios grossos de califa mouro, para a pele de bronze reluzente em ébano, um retrato digno da diversidade de culturas, tradições e genes de um país que não conhecia mas amava muito: o Brasil, lugar tão distante mas que lhe dera o que mais amava na vida, seu lindo Aldebaran de Touro. "Ai como ele me deixa ordinário...", pensou Mu bufando. "Será que deu certo...?", perguntou-se a si mesmo e debruçou-se sobre o corpo forte do outro, mordeu-lhe o umbigo e lambeu-lhe um mamilo.

– Ah, como eu imaginava... bêbado e cansado demais da noite de ontem pra esboçar qualquer reação, não é, meu querido? – o ariano permitiu-se dizer em alto e bom som. – Nada que uma boa bebida e uma boa noite de sexo não resolvam, não é mesmo? – riu alto, vestiu o short, calçou os tênis e beijou os lábios de Aldebaran numa doce despedida. Deixou o quarto, tomando o cuidado de fechar a porta atrás de si, e correu Casa de Touro afora e escadaria abaixo.

Chegando em sua casa, Mu respirou com mais facilidade. Com cara e jeito de menino travesso ele se espreguiçou, despiu-se e foi até o banheiro. Admirou-se um pouco em frente ao espelho: tinha o corpo forte mas nem tanto, de braços desenhados e pernas bem trabalhadas; olhos verdes profundos e sábios; manchinhas adoráveis no lugar das sobrancelhas; e longos cabelos lavanda, presente de sua ascendência lemuriana. Entortou o lábio em sinal de desgosto ao passar as mãos pelos fios de cabelo, que lhes ofereceu resistência. – Ai que droga de cabelo! – vociferou. – Mas é hoje que eu resolvo isso e de uma vez por todas!

Banhou-se rapidamente, dando especial atenção a um canto ou outro do corpo que doía, roxo por apertões bem dados. Sorriu, a noite tinha sido melhor do que ele poderia supor. "Com ele, sempre é melhor...", pensou. – Bobo apaixonado! – resmungou sorrindo. Desligou o chuveiro e secou-se rapidamente, demorando-se um pouco mais nos cabelos revoltos. Foi até a pia e pegou um pente, e com muita paciência desembaraçou os fios compridos. Devolveu o pente ao lugar em que o tinha encontrado e de lá retirou uma fita vermelha, puxou e repuxou todos os fios lavandas e prendeu-os com a fita num coque molhado.

Caminhou até o quarto e vestiu-se da forma mais casual que pôde, não tinha a menor intenção de chamar a atenção: calça cinza-chumbo de brim e camiseta de algodão azul-clara. Calçou um par de tênis _all-star_ azul-marinho e, para finalizar, um chapéu panamá preto de feltro. Olhou-se no espelho e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Que coisa mais ridícula! – não conseguiu evitar dizer com uma voz carregada de repulsa. – Mas é hoje que eu resolvo meu problema de uma vez por todas, e sem o Aldebaran por perto pra me atrapalhar! Só espero que ninguém me veja desse jeito... especialmente o Aiolia. Agüentar aquele moleque que não amadurece nem por decreto depois de me ver assim será bem difícil... e por que cargas d'água eu dei de falar sozinho agora? – deu de ombros como que respondendo àquela pergunta que não exigia nenhum tipo de resposta e, concentrando-se, teleportou-se para um canto escondido da cidade-baixa de Atenas, onde certamente não haveria ninguém para se assustar com ele, não àquela hora da manhã.

Olhou para os lados e respirou aliviado quando se certificou de que realmente não havia ninguém ali. Caminhou a passos largos até a rua principal do bairro, em que a agitação normal da cidade começava já naquela hora da manhã: comerciantes corriam para abrir e limpar as lojas; mulheres suadas e cansadas mesmo tendo acabado de acordar corriam com crianças grudadas às suas mãos, gritando e tentando correr do destino cruel que lhes aguardava: a escola; homens corriam atropelando-se uns aos outros, em seguida paravam em algum café e engoliam qualquer coisa, para então novamente iniciar a carreira alucinada até sabia-se lá Zeus onde. Mu sorriu. "Ah, tudo tão simples... semblantes tão preocupados que desconhecem o que é verdadeira preocupação...", refletiu.

O sol já estava mais alto e Mu começou a sentir os efeitos dos raios em sua pele branca. Suava. A camiseta grudou em seu corpo. – Mas que droga! – exclamou sentindo as gotas de suor empaparem-se entre sua testa e o feltro quente do chapéu idiota. Sorriu de canto de boca e se concentrou. Nesse instante uma brisa suave e fria soprou do mar, aliviando um pouco os efeitos do calor e esfriando o rosto antes em brasa. "Ah, ser um lemuriano realmente tem suas vantagens!", comemorou internamente. "Mas tem desvantagens também...", esmoreceu e lembrou-se do que tinha que fazer.

Pouco tempo depois parou em frente a um estabelecimento de fachada verde e vitrine transparente. Colocou as duas mãos na cintura, baixou a cabeça e suspirou. – É agora! Finalmente! – sorriu. Abriu a porta e uma campainha dessas automáticas soou. – Bom dia, seu Papoulos! – gritou Mu.

– Bom dia, Mu! Chegou cedo! – respondeu um senhor de rosto mais enrugado do que maracujá envelhecido, cujos pouquíssimos fios de cabelo grisalho despontavam desajeitados da careca brilhante. – Sente-se aqui. – o senhor apontou uma cadeira de couro preta para Mu, que obedeceu e sentou-se. – Aceita um café, menino? – perguntou o velhinho, livrando-se do pano de prato amarelo que um dia, ao que tudo indicava, tinha sido branco.

– Não, obrigado, seu Papoulos. – respondeu Mu, muito mais agitado do que normalmente. – Eu estou ansioso!

O senhor Papoulos sorriu, revelando dentes enegrecidos quando os havia. – Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – perguntou, coçando a careca e esfregando as mãos no avental amarelecido.

– Tenho, seu Papoulos. O Senhor não faz idéia, isso significa minha liberdade! – respondeu Mu entusiasticamente.

O velho deu de ombros. – Certo, então. Tire o chapéu e solte o cabelo que eu já volto. – ordenou, deixando a pequena sala pela mesma porta em que havia entrado.

Mu obedeceu, parecia hipnotizado pelo velho senhor Papoulos. Os belos olhos verdes do ariano passearam pelo ambiente: era uma pequena sala em que havia duas cadeiras como a que ele estava usando, dessas que sobem e descem; paredes brancas úmidas e mal lavadas, em que um início de mofo parecia se formar; uma pequena mesa de madeira com tesouras e outros instrumentos que ele desconhecia, cercados por uma série de vidros cheios de líquidos de cores estranhas; dois instrumentos grandes, feitos de um cabo fino que terminava num grande pote amarelo transparente, cuja serventia Mu não conseguia nem imaginar.

– Bom, vamos lá! – exclamou o velhinho, chegando sorrateiro e estralando os dedos. Trazia em suas mãos um pequeno pote transparente que continha uma mistura pastosa de cor cinza e cheiro ruim.

– Ai, Atena, me proteja! – exclamou o lemuriano, esfregando as mãos uma na outra. – Vamos lá, seu Papoulos! Confio no Senhor!

O velho suspirou e depositou o pote na mesa de madeira, pegando um pente grande de madeira. – Essa sua confiança é que me dá medo, meu filho... – murmurou, enfiando as cerdas do pente nos cabelos lavanda de Mu.

-X-X-X-

_**Parte III – Afrodite**_

Aldebaran tateou o colchão, procurando pelo corpo suave de seu amante. Abriu um olho e desapontado percebeu que realmente Mu não estava mais lá. Sentou-se de lado na cama baixa e espreguiçou-se, esticando os braços longos e musculosos acima dos ombros. Dobrou a cabeça para a direita e em seguida para a esquerda, alongando os músculos do pescoço e das costas. Levantou-se sem usar o apoio das mãos, apoiando-se nos músculos fortes das coxas grossas. Caminhou demoradamente até a janela, respirando fundo para sorver o perfume de lavanda do amante ainda presente no ar. Sentiu-se um pouco tonto e o estômago reclamou um pouco; ele olhou para a garrafa vazia de prosecco e enjoou um tanto. "Eu te pego, Mu. Me fazer beber desse jeito... onde ele estava com a cabeça? Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Ah sim, na pele branca, nas coxas bem feitas e no rosto de anjo daquele diabo lemuriano!", sorriu.

Abriu a cortina e a janela, lacrimejando ante a claridade. O sol já estava alto. – Deve ser mais de dez horas da manhã... ah, Mu, você me paga! – resmungou Aldebaran. Correu até o banheiro e tomou um banho gelado para espantar o resquício de torpor causado pela bebida, secou-se rapidamente e vestiu-se para aproveitar o dia de folga com classe, como era de seu feitio: calça jeans, camiseta preta e sapatênis pretos também, todos de marcas conhecidas. Prendeu os cabelos negros num alto rabo de cavalo e saiu para ir até a cozinha, já decidido a passar o dia na cidade fazendo compras bobas. De preferência, na companhia de um certo ariano.

Antes de chegar à cozinha algo lhe chamou a atenção: um embrulho pequeno à porta de sua sala. Correu até lá e apanhou o pacote. "Oh, o jornal!", sorriu o taurino ao perceber o que havia no pacote. Aldebaran era brasileiro de nascimento e, embora ninguém desconfiasse, mantinha contato com sua família, que pensava que o garoto passara a vida num internato e decidira então tornar-se um padre da Igreja Ortodoxa Grega, para o desgosto de todos, que esperavam que o belo jovem desse-lhes uma penca de crianças com quem brincar. "Melhor eles pensarem que eu sou seminarista mesmo, se souberem que eu sou é gay...", pensou e gargalhou da própria piada. Aldebaran gostava de fazer troça de si mesmo e dos percalços que enfrentava. E a família brasileira manteve um hábito por toda a vida do rapaz: eles lhe enviavam todos os dias o jornal brasileiro, para que o moço não se esquecesse de sua origem nem de sua língua natal.

O taurino meteu o jornal embaixo do braço e foi até a cozinha. Ferveu um pouco de água e fez um café bem forte, para espantar a ressaca que já começava a incomodar. Sentou-se à mesa com a xícara fumegando diante de si e abriu o jornal. Leu a data. – Hmm, vamos ver o que aconteceu no Brasil há três dias atrás... – pensou alto. Leu por cima, sem muita atenção, as notícias de sempre: algum ministro corrupto, um seqüestro resolvido, um empreiteiro envolvido em outro escândalo, uma celebridade qualquer que se separara do namorado na quarta vez naquele mês, entre outras. Entretanto, uma notícia em especial lhe chamou a atenção. – Mineira morre após fazer escova progressiva. Formol em demasia causou a morte da estudante Maria do Carmo Pires, de 22 anos, após submeter-se a um processo de alisamento de cabelo chamado "escova progressiva" ou "escova japonesa". O novo tratamento de beleza é febre no Brasil e causa muitos riscos à saúde, como câncer na tireóide, de pulmão, perda de melanina, queda de cabelo e escamas de queratina. – o taurino leu alto.

– ALDEBARAAAAAAAAN! – gritou uma voz chamando sua atenção. O moreno levantou os olhos e encarou o moço que já estava parado em sua cozinha. – Desculpe-me, mas eu te chamei com o cosmo, gritei, bati na porta, bati na parede, e você nem se mexeu, daí tive que entrar.

– Ai, perdão, Afrodite. Eu estava entretido aqui com a notícia... o que você quer?

– Preciso passar, estou indo até a cidade. Posso? – perguntou o Cavaleiro de Peixes, sempre deslumbrante.

Aldebaran sorriu. – Já está aqui mesmo, não é? Pode sim! – permitiu. "Um, dois, três...", contou mentalmente.

– O que está dizendo aí nesse jornal que te chocou tanto? Tanto a ponto de deixar alguém entrar em sua casa desapercebido... isso é perigoso, Aldebaran, talvez a ponto até de ser relatado ao Grande Mestre... – demandou Afrodite com um brilho peculiar nos olhos, um brilho que surgia sempre que o pisciano ameaçava ou seduzia alguém. Sentou-se à mesa e encarou o taurino com olhos inquisidores e feição austera, mas nem por isso menos belo.

"Sabia!", comemorou internamente o brasileiro. – Ah, é mais uma dessas notícias estranhas... um _fait divers_, como dizem os franceses... Segundo esse jornal brasileiro, uma moça morreu por causa de um tratamento de cabelo, uma tal de... escova progressiva. O tal do tratamento é feito com formol e eles dizem que pode causar uma série de doenças, de queda de cabelo a câncer. – comentou Aldebaran rindo. – Aliás, por falar em câncer, como vai seu amigo Máscara da Morte?

Afrodite apertou os braços da cadeira com as unhas e o corpo inteiro se retesou, parecia um gato ameaçado. Xingou Aldebaran mentalmente de todos os nomes que conhecia, em todas as línguas que dominava. – Não sei do canceriano, mas uma coisa eu sei: não é boato essa notícia não. Nicole, uma de minhas servas, outro dia comentou com Melissa, sua irmã que também é minha serva, que a vizinha da prima delas tinha morrido por causa de um tratamento para alisar o cabelo... – comentou o defensor da Casa de Peixes.

– E eu me pergunto como você ficou sabendo disso... – murmurou Aldebaran.

– Você está me chamando de fofoqueiro, Touro? – o pisciano se levantou ameaçador.

– Longe de mim! – tornou rápido o brasileiro, nem um pouco a fim de arrumar confusão com o leva-e-traz do Grande Mestre. – Sua curiosidade aguçada nada mais é do que um dever de todo cavaleiro de ouro, que precisa saber do que acontece para se antecipar a qualquer perigo.

Afrodite sorriu, envaidecido. – Uma habilidade que você precisa exercitar. – comentou com indiferença. – Mas agora eu vou, que já perdi muito tempo com suas futilidades, Aldebaran.

– Ora me espere, Afrodite, que vou com você. Quero conversar com Mu. – disse o taurino, e os dois trataram de caminhar escada abaixo. Não sem antes Afrodite insinuar qualquer coisa sobre a amizade de Áries e Touro, que Aldebaran prontamente desconversou: Afrodite era ardiloso, curioso, muito próximo do Grande Mestre e sabia muito bem que tanto ele quanto Mu tinham sérias restrições quanto ao modo com que o Santuário estava sendo conduzido.

Chegaram os dois cavaleiros de ouro à Casa de Áries sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra. Chamaram por Mu durante alguns minutos, sem sucesso. Afrodite bufou. – Parece que vocês dois têm mesmo muito em comum. Eu vou entrar, preciso ir até a cidade! – afirmou e, sem esperar por qualquer tipo de resposta, invadiu a primeira casa do zodíaco, seguido por um desconfiado Cavaleiro de Touro.

Aldebaran percorreu a casa do amante com o cosmos e não encontrou sequer vestígio do outro. – Ele não está. Mas onde será...? – "que ele se meteu?", completou o moreno em pensamento, mas decidiu não falar mais nada, não na presença de Afrodite.

O pisciano, por sua vez, compreendeu muito bem a tensão que emanava do brasileiro. Caminhou de braços cruzados até a saída da Casa de Áries e olhou para trás por um momento. – Não faço a menor idéia de onde ele está, talvez tenha ido a Jamiel. Essa insubordinação dele ainda vai causar-lhe problemas, Aldebaran.

O sangue do moreno subiu e a aorta dele latejava de raiva, mas o brasileiro fechou o punho, contou até dez mentalmente e se concentrou. – Não sei por quem me toma, Afrodite de Peixes. Não sou um insubordinado, e até onde eu saiba Áries também não o é. – afirmou resoluto.

O pisciano deu de ombros, era tão frio quanto era belo. Ia deixar Touro falando sozinho mas algo na mesinha de centro da sala de Áries chamou-lhe a atenção. Ele esgueirou-se e caminhou sorrateiro até o pequeno caderno que repousava na mesinha, mas Aldebaran percebeu os movimentos e a intenção do ardiloso colega e tomou-lhe à frente, pegando ele mesmo o caderno de capa de couro marrom. Afrodite apertou os lábios e seus olhos se escureceram: estava realmente nervoso, deixara escapar a oportunidade única de talvez ter em mãos a prova da insubordinação do ariano, a prova definitiva que precisava para tirá-lo do caminho do Grande Mestre.

Enquanto Afrodite se autopunia em pensamento, o taurino, não agüentando ele mesmo de curiosidade, abriu o caderno. Alisou as folhas escritas em letras bonitas, mas o idioma lhe era desconhecido. Folheou folha por folha sem se importar com o pisciano que se achegava; tinha certeza de que o outro também desconhecia o tibetano. Entretanto, de repente algumas palavras saltaram à vista tanto de Aldebaran quanto de Afrodite: ali, escrito em bom grego e numa caligrafia diferente, havia muitas informações sobre alisamento de cabelo: os tipos de escova, de chapinha, nomes de cremes para cabelos encaracolados e rebeldes... e, grifado, uma notícia sobre a técnica revolucionária, o tratamento que prometia acabar para sempre com os cachos: a escova progressiva.

Aldebaran, boquiaberto, continuou folheando as páginas do caderno de anotações de Mu. O conteúdo da próxima página quase o fez gritar; tratava-se de um endereço de Atenas escrito pela mesma letra que havia na página anterior e, ao lado do endereço, um nome: Senhor Papoulos, cabeleireiro e barbeiro. Logo abaixo, havia uma data e hora. _Aquela_ data e _duas horas_ atrás. Aldebaran não suportou. – PUTA QUE O PARIU! – gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões. – Afrodite, o louco do Mu foi fazer escova progressiva!

O pisciano parecia surpreso. – Mas o Mu tem o cabelo tão liso quanto o meu.

– Afrodite, é uma longa história. Mas eu vou _agora_ nesse endereço encontrar o tal senhor Papoulos. – afirmou Aldebaran e pôs-se a correr escada abaixo, deixando um catatônico Afrodite atrás de si.

O pisciano levou uns dois segundos para voltar a si. – Aldebaran de Touro, me espere! Você pode precisar de ajuda! – gritou, correndo atrás do brasileiro.

Aldebaran não soube porquê, mas agradeceu ao colega pela disposição em ajudá-lo. Ao que tudo parecia, o amor realmente cegava as pessoas: deixar o lacaio do Grande Mestre acompanhá-lo no resgate de Mu talvez não fosse uma boa idéia, mas diante do perigo da escova progressiva Afrodite pareceu-lhe a pessoa mais adequada para lhe ajudar.

-X-X-X-

_**Parte IV – Barraco**_

O velho cabeleireiro havia besuntado os cabelos lavanda de Mu com a pasta cinza fedorenta e agora tirava a sujeira de debaixo das unhas com a tesoura. Olhou para o relógio e suspirou cheio de enfado. – Mu, não sei porque você insistiu tanto nesse negócio... eu ouvi dizer que uma moça, tia de um amigo de meu primo, morreu por causa disso, sabia?

– Por causa de quê, seu Papoulos? – perguntou uma moça de cabelos muito vermelhos, saia curta e uma faixa de tecido que cobria os seios fazendo as vezes de blusa. Mu suspirou e fechou a boca que abrira para responder ao velhinho.

– Por causa da escova progressiva, Maria! – respondeu o cabeleireiro.

A moça abriu uma mala cor de rosa e tirou de lá uma toalhinha, um recipiente de plástico, um palito e alguns vidros de esmalte. – Você vai fazer a unha, menino? – perguntou olhando para Mu.

O lemuriano levantou as mãos na altura dos olhos e fez uma careta. – Vou sim, Maria. Minhas unhas estão horríveis! – resmungou enquanto a moça se arrastava até Mu, levando consigo seus instrumentos. A manicure tomou uma das mãos do ariano entre as suas e molhou os dedos dele num recipiente cheio de água gelada, depois tirou um alicate de um estojo e pôs-se a tirar as cutículas do lemuriano. – E quanto a esse boato de morte por causa de escova progressiva, isso é boato, Maria, bo-a-to, entendeu? Entendeu, seu Papoulos? É uma história sem fundamento e... minha cabeça está coçando um pouco! – reclamou o ariano, remexendo-se inquieto na cadeira.

– Hein? – murmurou o cabeleireiro. Levantou os olhos até o relógio de parede. – Minha nossa, passou da hora! – gritou o senhor Papoulos, estapeando a própria testa.

– O quê? – Mu remexeu-se ainda mais na cadeira. – Aaaaai, Maria! Doeu! – reclamou quando a manicure extraiu um belo pedaço de seu dedo junto do alicate.

– Também, parece que tem formiga na cadeira... – resmungou Maria baixinho.

O senhor Papoulos foi até a pia e encheu uma bacia de água, depois foi até Mu e tirou a touca de sua cabeça. O velho coçou a careca. – Acho que endureceu...

– Como? – perguntou o lemuriano. – Aaaaai, Maria! Doeu de novo!

– Fica quieto, menino! – mandou a manicure. – Senão daqui a pouco fica sem dedo.

O cabeleireiro mergulhou os cabelos de Mu na bacia que havia trazido e foi massageando do couro cabeludo até as pontas. – Oh Maria, larga isso aí e vem aqui me ajudar... segura a bacia! – ordenou e a moça obedeceu.

O lemuriano acompanhava o movimento atrás de si através do espelho grande que havia em sua frente com os olhos arregalados. A feição de espanto da manicure não ajudou em nada, e ele remexia-se cada vez mais inquieto na cadeira. – E então, seu Papoulos?

– É, parece que endureceu mesmo... – respondeu o experiente cabeleireiro.

Mu estava prestes a lançar um Extinção Estelar e destruir o salão inteiro, e só não o fazia porque não queria ficar sem cabelo e, no limite, dependia do cabeleireiro para isso. Controlou-se como pôde, lembrando-se de uma das lições de seu Mestre Shion: não se envolva com as pessoas comuns, elas são estranhas e perigosas. – Ai, por que não dei ouvidos ao Shion? – perguntou-se.

– O que, meu filho? – indagou o senhor Papoulos. – Do que você está falando, que mestre é esse?

– É mestre de karatê, seu Papoulos. E eu juro que vou dar o golpe do gafanhoto no Senhor se meu cabelo não ficar igualzinho ao que era antes! – ameaçou o lemuriano, as faces em brasa.

– Ué, esse golpe do gafanhoto não é de kung-fu? – contestou Maria.

– Você entendeu! – respondeu o lemuriano entre dentes.

– Calma, meu filho! – pacificou o senhor Papoulos. – Nós vamos resolver o problema! Maria, segura aqui o cabelo do Mu... – ordenou. – Isso... – comemorou. Esticou-se todo até alcançar um pente. – Maria, deixa o cabelo do menino na água... agora eu coloco o pente aqui e escorrego e a pasta sai, você vai ver! – o cabeleireiro estava tranqüilo.

Mu acalmou-se, o senhor Papoulos parecia novamente saber o que estava fazendo. Mas então uma vez mais os olhos de Maria se arregalaram em pânico e o velho coçou a careca. – Mas o que foi dessa vez? – perguntou um pálido ariano.

– O pente enganchou aqui no cabelo e não quer sair... – tornou o velho. – Oh Maria, pega lá a tesoura e a máquina que vamos ter de cortar...

– O QUÊ? – indignou-se Mu. Sentiu suas pernas bambearem. – Eu vou ficar careca?

O cabeleireiro gargalhou. – Eu sou careca e não morri por causa disso...

– Ah, mas o Senhor está pedindo pra tomar um Extinção Estelar nas fuças, seu Papoulos!

– Não senhor, senhor Mu, é você quem está pedindo pra tomar um Grande Chifre e nem te digo onde! – gritou o moreno alto e exótico que adentrou o salão ventando e sem pedir licença.

– Ui, minha nossa! – exclamou Maria abanando-se. – Quem é o deus grego?

– Calaboca, Maria! – exclamou Mu enciumado. – Alde, eu... eu nem sei o que dizer e... Afrodite? O que o Afrodite está fazendo aqui com você?

O Cavaleiro de Peixes ergueu as duas mãos espalmadas. – Finja que eu nem estou aqui... – disse, rindo, claramente se divertindo.

– E ele ainda ri! Alde, você bebeu? Sim, porque só estando bêbado mesmo pra trazer o Afrodite pra cá... – enfezou-se o lemuriano.

– Ah eu bebi, sim, Senhor! – tornou o taurino com as mãos na cintura. Caminhou até Mu e colocou-lhe o dedo em riste. – Bebi porque um certo ariano me fez beber... derrubou prosecco no meu peito e lambeu, um _Prosecco di Valdobbiadene_ legítimo que me custou tanto dinheiro que é melhor nem lembrar!

– Ele é gay? – perguntou o cabeleireiro.

– Pior que os dois são, seu Papoulos! – indignou-se Maria. – Vê se pode, um homão desses! Do Mu eu até desconfiava, mas esse grandão aí... ah, o mundo tá perdido mesmo! – completou, gesticulando.

Afrodite pegou a manicure pelo braço e apertou forte. – Continua falando e fica sem braço, mulherzinha sem classe! – disse baixinho entre dentes, e Maria não ousou mais tocar no assunto.

– Eu já te falei, Mu, que seu cabelo é lindo... que encaracolado é bonito... por que essa mania de alisar o cabelo? – Aldebaran perguntou com a voz doce, ajoelhado em frente a um desolado lemuriano.

Mu afagou o rosto do amante. – Eu sei, Alde, que você falou. Mas eu queria ficar mais bonito pra você.

– Você gosta de homem careca, moço? – perguntou o senhor Papoulos com a tesoura numa mão e a máquina na outra.

Foi nesse momento que Afrodite não mais se segurou e gargalhou. Alto. Muito alto. Descontrolou-se completamente. Foi obrigado a se sentar pois as pernas bambeavam. Chorava.

– Isso, Afrodite, ri mesmo da desgraça alheia... – indignava-me Mu. – Não é você quem vai ter de ficar careca mesmo!

– Isso sem contar que você deve estar doidinho pra denunciar a gente pro Grande Mestre, não é, Peixes? – completou Aldebaran.

– Ai, ai... – Afrodite se recompunha aos poucos. Levantou-se e olhou enojado para a cadeira em que tinha se sentado. – Vou ter de tomar uns dez banhos quando sair daqui... – pensou alto. Respirou fundo, riu mais um pouco, e finalmente caminhou até Aldebaran e Mu que, de mãos dadas, não sabiam se golpeavam o cabeleireiro, se fugiam dali ou se atacavam o pisciano. – Quem é que se presta a vir num cabeleireiro careca, por Zeus? – indignou-se o mais belo dos cavaleiros. – Fiquem calmos, todos! Touro, não se preocupe que sua preciosa florzinha não vai morrer por causa do formol... ele é um lemuriano, esqueceu? – completou Afrodite.

Tanto Aldebaran quanto Mu entreolharam-se atônitos, sentindo-se ambos o ser mais idiota entre os idiotas. – Eu não tinha pensado nisso... – murmurou o lemuriano, sem graça.

– Pois é, é por isso que eu sou da elite dos cavaleiros de ouro, próximo ao Grande Mestre, e vocês não. – o Cavaleiro de Peixes ergueu o nariz. – Áries, após ter constatado o óbvio ululante... queira por gentileza concentrar seu cosmos e livrar-se telecineticamente desta crosta que cobre seu cabelo...

O lemuriano fechou os olhos. Um vento suave adentrou o salão. Ele parecia se esforçar muito, suava e seus músculos se retesavam. Aos poucos, a telecinese começou a fazer efeito: o pente desprendeu-se da pasta, logo em seguida pedaços de crosta de formol em gel desprenderam-se do couro cabeludo do ariano, revelando tufos de cabelo lavanda. – Eu não vou conseguir ir mais adiante que isso! – arfou o Cavaleiro de Áries, exaurido.

– Vai sim, Mu. Você é um cavaleiro de ouro e atingiu o sétimo sentido. A constelação de Áries vai te dar a força necessária! Use seu cosmo, Mu! – encorajou Aldebaran. – Pense em tudo que você acredita! Pense no Santuário e em Atena!

– Tem razão, Alde! Obrigada, meu amigo! – tornou Mu emocionado. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – QUEIMA COSMOOOOOO! – gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões.

Uma força estranha surgiu do ariano em forma de um feixe de luz transparente, o resto da pasta fétida desprendeu-se de seus cabelos e enfim Mu, exausto e ferido, desfaleceu. Aldebaran pegou-lhe a mão e apertou-a contra seu peito, logo em seguida pousando um beijo doce em sua testa. – Vamos, meu amigo querido. Você conseguiu. – Touro pegou Áries no colo e, olhando fixamente para um Afrodite compenetrado, pôs-se a caminhar para fora do salão. – Afrodite de Peixes...!

Sumiram os três pela porta e deixaram a fachada verde para trás na velocidade da luz.

– O que foi isso? – a manicure perguntou, incrédula, a um pálido senhor Papoulos.

– Maria, você viu onde eu deixei o remédio da angina? – perguntou o cabeleireiro, tremendo muito.

-X-X-X-

_**Parte V - Verdade**_

Aldebaran depositou um fragilizado Mu de Áries na cama do quarto da primeira casa do zodíaco. – Seu maluquinho! Você quase me mata de susto, viu? Não faça mais isso!

O ariano sorriu. – Não vou mais fazer isso, prometo! Agora, o que me preocupa é o Afrodite... nós sabemos que ele não é confiável, não é, Alde?

Uma risada grave se fez ouvir. Touro e Áries instintivamente dirigiram o olhar à figura loira deslumbrante que surgira, armadura brilhando e rosa à boca, sob o batente da porta do cômodo. – Não se preocupem comigo! – afirmou Afrodite de Peixes. Pegou a rosa dos lábios e assoprou uma pétala que teimou em ficar em sua boca rósea. – Que vocês não eram só amigos eu já sabia. E nada do que fizeram, apesar de ridículo, é motivo para ser denunciado como insubordinação... – constatou. "Isso sem contar que o Saga jamais vai acreditar numa fanfarronice dessas e eu sou capaz de passar como louco imbecil e ser o punido...", completou em pensamento. – Mas eu vou cobrar um preço pelo meu silêncio.

"Sabia que isso não ia ser tão fácil quanto parecia...", pensou Aldebaran. – O que você quer, Peixes?

– Eu quero saber a verdade: Mu, seu cabelo não é liso?

O lemuriano ergueu o tronco, sentando-se com as costas apoiadas no encosto da cama. Suspirou. – Não. Sou a vergonha de minha raça. Os lemurianos têm os cabelos lisos e belos, em cores diferentes... mas eu tenho os cabelos enrolados. Desde pequeno que faço escova e procuro me proteger da chuva... você imagina quanto eu sofri nos treinos, cada gota de suor que escapava de meu rosto era um risco que eu corria...

– Por isso você não suava... – descobriu Afrodite. – Você usava a telecinese para não suar!

– Não, na verdade eu procurava sempre treinar perto do Camus, mesmo... – tornou Mu.

– Oh, entendo... – concordou Afrodite um tanto quanto surpreso. – Perspicaz de sua parte.

– Sim. Mas então, um dia eu fui ajudar o Aiolia a ir até...

– Menos, Mu! – repreendeu Aldebaran.

– Bem, um dia eu fui ajudar o Aiolia e na volta encontrei o Misty, aquele cavaleiro de prata de Lagarto, sabe?

– Um que se acha o mais belo dos cavaleiros? – perguntou Afrodite. – Coitado! – desdenhou.

– Ele mesmo! E ele comentava sobre alisamento de cabelo com um outro rapaz que não sei quem era... e aí ele me deu umas dicas, escreveu no meu caderno de receitas tudo o que ele sabia e deu o endereço do seu Papoulos... eu fui lá muitas vezes antes de tentar arriscar a escova progressiva... – explicou o ariano.

Aldebaran e Afrodite entreolharam-se meio sem jeito. – Caderno de receitas? – disse Aldebaran por inércia, sem graça.

"E eu lá vou falar que ali tem minhas anotações e os poemas que faço pro Aldebaran?", sorriu Mu, olhando de soslaio para o caderninho que não estava onde deveria estar. – Sim, receitas.

– Eu vou é embora! – ponderou Afrodite. – Mas Mu, uma última pergunta: por que você nunca usou a telecinese pra manter seu cabelo liso? – alfinetou o Cavaleiro de Peixes, sumindo logo depois numa nuvem de perfume de rosas.

– Aldebaran, eu nunca me senti tão idiota em toda minha vida! – afirmou o ariano com o rosto entre as mãos. Olharam-se os dois e gargalharam tal qual dois garotos que haviam se envolvido numa grande travessura.

– Ah sim, outra coisa! – veio Afrodite mais uma vez. – Você é o único lemuriano de cabelo cacheado? Por Zeus, Shion e o moleque só não têm os cabelos mais rebeldes que os do Máscara e os do Shura, porque de resto... nem Atena ali pra dar jeito!

– Pois é, Afrodite... agora você entende meu drama...genes... – suspirou Mu.

O pisciano meneou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Entendi tudo. Sinto muito. – e finalmente foi embora.

-X-X-X-

_**Parte VI – Boato**_

Dias se passaram desde o acontecido no salão do senhor Papoulos. Aldebaran fervia a água tranqüilamente e já preparava o coador para fazer o café. Ouviu passos apressados pela casa e logo em seguida o cheiro de lavanda denunciou a presença de um certo ariano, que abraçou-lhe por trás, mordendo-lhe o ombro. – Tem mais prosecco pra essa noite? – perguntou Mu, ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar o ouvido do amante, aproveitando para morder de leve a orelha do outro.

O taurino gargalhou. – Não, mas tem _champagne Veuve Clicquot_!

– Você faz até biquinho pra falar, vê se pode! – riu-se o lemuriano. – Nem o Camus falaria assim tão bem!

– Claro que não, ele passou a vida inteira na Sibéria, deve falar russo muito melhor do que francês! – retrucou Aldebaran. – Mas eu pouco me importo com isso tudo, vem cá, vem! – e puxou o outro para um beijo apaixonado.

– Ah, o Correio de Atenas chegou! – contou Mu quando separaram o beijo. – Cheiro bom de café...

Sentaram-se à mesa e o ariano passava um pouco de manteiga no pão quando Aldebaran pôs-se a gargalhar. Mais que depressa o lemuriano foi até ele e sentou-se no colo do amante. Quando seus olhos pousaram sobre a notícia que Aldebaran apontava, Mu também explodiu numa gostosa risada.

– Ai, ai, então é assim que nascem os boatos... – riu-se Aldebaran.

Mu passou os braços pelo pescoço do moreno e estalou-lhe um beijo na face. – Eu acho que depois dessa vou passar uma longa temporada em Jamiel.

– Aldebaran de Touro, Mu de Áries! – chamou uma voz conhecida por cosmo. – _"Participantes de uma seita secreta chamada Santuário & Atena, conhecidos como cavaleiros de ouro, lutadores de karatê e kung-fu, liderados por um homem que se autodenomina Grande Mestre Shion, foram até um salão de beleza e convenceram o cabeleireiro e a manicure a fornecer-lhes uma dose elevada de formol, que foi depositada na cabeça de um deles. Acredita-se que o objetivo da seita seja atrair alienígenas para a extinção estelar do cosmos, pois uma luz branca muito intensa foi vista por toda Atenas saindo do local. Logo em seguida, os três homens fugiram milagrosamente, sem deixar vestígios. Testemunhas alegam que os três foram abduzidos. O senhor Papoulos, cabeleireiro, e Maria, a manicure, estão em estado de choque. _**"Vou denunciar ao sindicato"**_, foi o único depoimento de Maria. Ontem à noite jovens foram encontrados com formol nos cabelos nas proximidades da cidade, entoando cânticos e clamando por uma abdução, mas nenhum OVNI foi visto. _**"Talvez o formol seja o combustível da nave",**_ afirmou o Dr. Kaparopoulos, renomado cientista dedicado a pesquisar fenômenos relacionados a objetos voadores não-identificados. Até o fechamento desta edição não havia nenhuma informação conclusiva sobre o caso"_. – Afrodite leu a notícia. – Agora como é que nós podemos explicar as palavras Santuário, Atena, Grande Mestre, Shion, Extinção Estelar e cavaleiros de ouro dessa manchete? O Grande Mestre está realmente indignado, um expurgo vai acontecer, um expurgo!

– Me leva junto pra Jamiel? – pediu Aldebaran.

Áries e Touro sumiram para Jamiel, sob o pretexto de não acreditarem nos mandos e desmandos do Grande Mestre. A ligação do formol com os extra-terrestres nunca foi explicada. Afrodite de Peixes convenceu o Grande Mestre de maneira muito peculiar de que tudo não tinha passado de uma grande coincidência. O pisciano sempre teve uma lábia que desconhecia limites.

-X-X-X-

**A/N: Nenhuma das notícias ou processos capilares desta fic são verdadeiros, mas a notícia foi baseada num boato que tomei conhecimento. Dizem que a notícia saiu no jornal, mas eu particularmente nunca vi.**

_**Pessoal, falando sério, fic despretensiosa e escrita na velocidade da luz só pra participar mesmo. Espero que não tenha ficado tão péssimo. Sim, sempre gostei de pastelão.**_


End file.
